


Kisses And Cake

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Kisses, The Cake Is A Lie, no cake though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will someone write me a xephmadia about how Xephos doesn’t know what a kiss is because THAT WOULD BE ADORABLE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses And Cake

**Author's Note:**

> For shadowtheendermage.

"It was so nice of you to visit me, Xeph’" Lomadia said with a large smile as she sat down gracefully next to him on the small couch. "Any particular reason though?"

Xephos shook his head and smiled back at her, reaching for her hand. “No, just wanted to see my favourite person.”

"Then shouldn’t you be with Honeydew?" Lomadia teased, bumping his shoulder with her own. Xephos just rolled his eyes.

"Joke all you want but that’s not going to get rid of me."

Lomadia laughed and Xephos felt his heart flutter. She shifted so she was facing him directly. “Why would I want to get rid of you?” she giggled, shuffling closer so their legs brushed against each other. “I like spending time with you.”

"You do?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Xephos palms were sweaty as Lomadia leaned closer and closer. What was this? Shouldn’t she be wrapping her arms around him if this was a hug?

"Yes, I do."

"L-Lomadia," Xephos stuttered as she paused just an inch from his lips. "What are you doing?"

Lomadia pulled back, eyebrow raised. “I was going to kiss you, what else would we do?”

"Kiss?"

There was a pregnant pause as Lomadia slowly realised. “Oh, you’ve never done this before, have you?” She whispered, carefully brushing hair out of Xephos’ eyes.

"Done what?" He didn’t know why but the sight of Lomadia’s lips began to look incredibly tempting. "Kiss?"

Lomadia smiled and leaned in again. “Yeah, kiss. Do you trust me?”

Xephos thought it was a silly question, of course he trusted her, why would she ask? He nodded slowly, feeling that moving too fast would break the delicate moment.

"Then close your eyes."

He did what he was told. Just as he was about to ask why he needed to, he felt a soft and warm pressure against his lips. His eyes flew open and he was met with Lomadia’s shy smile.

"That’s a kiss."

Xephos nodded dumbly, his fingers moving up to touch his lips. After a moment of silence, Lomadia began to talk again. “I’m sorry, did you not like it? It’s okay if you don’t, I-“

"No!" Xephos all but shouting, shifting closer to Lomadia and tilting her chin so she was facing him. "It was…it was new but I liked it." He smiled at her and hoped he wasn’t blushing. "Can we…can we do it again?"

Lomadia nodded with a smile and placed her left hand against his cheek before leaning in again. This time the kiss lasted longer and Xephos could feel his heart beat faster and faster. This was all new to him but he wouldn’t change this moment for anything.

Well, apart from maybe more kisses.


End file.
